The 10 Biju
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: AU. What if there was no Akatsuki and the members had the 10 Biju? Find out! The 10 Biju are the ones I made, and if you want information on them, I'll type a fic, giving info on them. Just review if you want me to do so!
1. 10 hated kids

**Hi there! I'm just gonna type another fic here! I really recommend reading my other fiction Sabako, or you'll have no idea who is who! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was dark and a very cold night. Thunder rolled in the distance loudly. A small boy lied in bed, looking at the ceiling.

"I gotta get out of here."

Was all he said. Half of his body was black, while the other was white. He sat up and looked out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A boy with oddly blue skin walked alone on the deserted streets. He had his hands in his pockets, and was looking at the ground.

"What will I do? I've got no friends, and there will probable be nobody who wants to be friends with me."

He said.

"Why me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A boy dashed across the wet and muddy ground. His body was covered in stitches and scars. He looked behind his shoulder. No body was following him any more. He sighed out of relief, and stopped running.

"I hate my life."

He mumbled.

"Is there anybody else like me?"

He asked and looked up at the full moon. It was pretty lonely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get him!"

Somebody yelled behind him. The red haired boy looked behind his back, and continued to run at top speed.

"Don't let him get away!"

Another yelled. The boy looked ahead of him, and tripped over a large tree root that stuck out of the ground. A tall man roughly grabbed him, and dragged him back to where he ran from.

"You can't do this to me!"

The boy yelled, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Why can't I be treated normally like the other villagers!?"

He continued.

"Sorry kid, but you're too destructive to be left out of hands."

The man said.

"No! You can't do this! It's not fair!"

He said.

"Life isn't fair fool!"

One yelled. The boy looked down angrily. Dark red chakra started to swirl around his body, burning the man who was dragging him.

"Leave me alone!"

The boy yelled, as a shockwave blew all of them away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"F*ck these f*ckn f*ckers, who won't f*ckn leave me alone."

A silver haired boy mumbled. He walked down the empty roads of a village, and looked up at the moon.

"Life sucks…"

He mumbled. Then he saw some ones shadow sneak around.

"Oh no you don't."

He hissed as someone jumped at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An orange haired boy looked up at a tall woman.

"Heh, we've finally found you."

She said. The boy glared at her.

"No, I've got you."

He said, as the woman's eyes widened.

"What?"

She asked confused. The boy started glowing bright orange.

"You're gonna die."

He hissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small boy cowered in the corner, as a large shadow covered him.

"Okay kid, we've waited too many years, so it's time."

The man said, grinning.

"But Tobi doesn't wanna be hurt."

Tobi said sadly.

"Don't worry; it'll be more than you think."

The man said. Tobi yelped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A raven haired boy ran as fast as he could in the forest. He looked back, and continued his path, away from his home.

"Why me?"

He asked.

"I'm not any different."

He continued, and stopped to rest by a large oak tree. He looked sadly at the shining moon.

"Moon, why do you get to be so free?"

He asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blue haired girl sat by a pond, far from the village she lived in.

"I'm a bad girl."

She repeated, tears rolling uncontrollably down her face.

"I'm a bad girl."

She said again and again, watching her tears make small ripples in the water.

"Why? Why, does it have to be me? Why not my sister? Why do I even need to exist if my life is nothing?"

She sobbed to nobody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blonde boy stared up at the moon. He watched the white clouds hover around in the sky freely.

"Am I bad un?"

He asked.

"God, why do I have to be like this un? Do I need this?"

He asked, while looking up at the sky, awaiting a response. He lied on his back.

"Will I live through this un?"

He asked.

_Life isn't fair…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun rose slowly and the blue haired girl sat up. Her tear stained face was evidence that she had cried for hours on end. She then heard a twig crack.

"W-who's there?"

She asked frightened that _they _have found her. She then saw a beat up orange haired boy step out of the bushes. He looked up at the blue haired girl.

"I-I said who are y-you?"

She asked.

"I'm Pein."

He huffed.

"I'm K-Konan."

She whispered quietly. Pein walked over to her, and sat next to Konan.

"Why did you cry?"

He asked.

"I'm a monster. That's what they call me."

Konan said sadly, looking into the small pond. Pein smiled.

"What's so funny?"

She asked.

"It's not funny. They call me the same thing."

He said. Konans eyes widened.

"Yeah, but I have a demon in me. So don't even bother talking to me."

She said, turning away.

"Yeah, same with me."

Pein said. Konan turned back to him.

"What?"

She asked.

"Me, I've also got one."

He said smiling at Konan.

"I thought I'd never meet another kid with a Biju."

Pein said. Kona looked at him.

"Wow."

Was all she could say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow, my back. Why does that b*st*rd have to kick so hard? Oh yeah, he's a f*ckn b*st*rd."

The silver haired boy mumbled, while rubbing his back.

"I hate every f*cker in this world."

He huffed.

"Oh really? I do too."

He heard another voice say. He spun around, to see a boy with stitches covering almost every part of his body.

"What the f*ck!?"

He said, while stepping back.

"Who the f*ck are you!? Some kind of zombie!?"

He said. The boy glared at him.

"Hey, at least I don't have old people hair."

He said.  
"Well, as you asked, I'm Kakuzu."

Kakuzu said.

"Hidan."

Hidan mumbled, and turned to keep walking.

"Why are you so far from your village? I can tell that you're lost."

Kakuzu said.

"I'm not lost!"

Hidan yelled. Kakuzu looked around.

"Well I am. Can't we just work together here and get out of this place?"

Kakuzu asked.

"Why would I?"

Hidan said, and walked away.

"Don't make me beat you."

Kakuzu said behind Hidans back.

"Hey! I could beat you easily f*cker!"

Hidan yelled, turning to face Kakuzu. Kakuzu just shrugged.

"How? I've got the three tailed Biju on my side."

He said smirking. Hidan was shocked, but smirked back.

"I've got the five tailed Biju! So eat those word you spat out f*cker!"

Hidan said.

"Well, well, looks like I've goy myself a new friend."

Kakuzu said. Hidan sighed out in frustration.

"I'll have to kick your *ss right now if I was up to it."

Hidan said. Kakuzu looked at the boy.

"Then may I come with you?"

He asked.

"Fine."

Hidan huffed. Kakuzu smirked, and walked 5 feet behind Hidan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobi limped in the forest slowly.

"At least Tobi got that creepy guy away."

Tobi said. Then a green haired boy walked up to him.

"H-hello? Who are you?"

He asked shyly.

"I'm Tobi!"

Tobi said happily extending his hand out, waiting for the other to shake his hand.

"I'm Zetsu."

Zetsu said shyly, and shook Tobis hand.

"Hi Zetsu!"

Tobi said.

"Tobi's running away from evil people, wanna come with me?"

He asked. Zetsu looked innocently up at Tobi.

"Okay."

Zetsu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The raven haired boy breathed heavily as he walked in a large terrain full of swamps. He looked at the small bugs flying around him. He had swallowed at least 5 of them by accident, and spat them out, hoping that he didn't hurt them. He just had a soft side for insects. He absolutely had no clue why. Then a blue skinned kid slowly walked up to him.

"Who are you?"

The raven haired boy asked, slightly ready for a fight, but knew that there wasn't gonna be one.

"Kisame."

The blue skinned boy said, and looked down at the shorter boy.

"You are?"

He continued.

"Itachi. I'm not gonna go easy if there's gonna be a fight. I would beat you one way or another."

Itachi warned.

"Hey, I'm not here for a fight."

Kisame said. Itachi looked up at the taller kid.

"Good. Because I'm not in the mood for one anyways."

Itachi said, and continued walking.

"Can't I at least have some details about you?"

Kisame asked. Itachi stopped, and looked behind his shoulder with sadness in his eyes.

"Why would you wanna know anything about me? No body likes me anyways because I'm a monster."

Itachi said. Kisame smiled.

"I have your same problem."

Kisame said, and jogged up to Itachi.

"Really? Why?"

Itachi asked curios.

"Well, I kind of have the two tailed Biju."

Kisame said, while looking at the ground, expecting for Itachi to run. But Itachi never did.

"I have the eight tailed Biju. Don't be disappointed in yourself."

Itachi said. Kisame looked at Itachi.

"Wanna come with me?"

Itachi said. Kisame blinked, and then nodded faintly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blond looked at the ground that was littered with dead human bodies. He then looked at a small red haired boy, who was crying under a large Aspen tree.

"Hello, who are you un?"

The blond asked, while walking up to the redhead. The boy looked up with a tear stained face.

"Why would you wanna know? Once you learn my name and history, you'll try to kill me or torture me."

He said, and hid his face back in his arms.

"It's okay, I only kill people when they make me angry un."

The blond said.

"But you'll be mad at me one way or another."

The red haired boy whimpered.

"No I won't un."

The blond said.

"…I'm Sasori."

The small boy said slowly, expecting the blond to get furious, and try to kill him.

"I'm Deidara un."

The blonde said, smiling warmly. Sasori looked up at Deidara.

"Why aren't you gonna try to kill me?'

Sasori asked.

"I've already told you. I only kill people when I'm really angry un."

Deidara said. Sasori sniffed, and stood up.

"But I'm only an evil soul."

Sasori said.

"No body's evil un."

Deidara said.

"No matter how bad they act, they're not evil un."

Deidara continued.

"You're like my mom before the people killed her."

Sasori said. Deidara smiled.

"Before my mother died, she told me to be kind to the ones kind to you un."

Deidara said. Sasori looked up at the sky.

"A storm's gonna be here."

Sasori said. Deidara also looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, lets go un."

Deidara said, and pulled Sasori up to hid feet, and walked away with Sasori following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I'm done with this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Komari and Yukimo

**Hi there all you people! I'm here; ready to type my second chapter of this fiction! Enjoy! I own nothing but the Biju, and the idea…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zetsu and Tobi walked through the thick forest quietly.

"So, you runnin' too?"

Tobi asked. Zetsu looked up, and nodded. Tobi smiled, and looked ahead of him, then sensed some ones presents.

"Wait Zetsu-san, there's someone here."

Tobi said.

"You're good kid."

Someone said behind a large evergreen tree. Tobi turned to face the tall man.

"The name's Yuma."

He said. Tobi looked at Yuma, as he took out a kunai. Zetsu looked at Tobi, who was taking out a kunai, then looked back at Yuma.

"So, you two are two of the ten yes?"

Yuma said, while taking out a large double edged sword. Tobi took a step back.

"Why are you people so mean?"

Tobi asked. Yuma laughed.

"Seriously kid, you need help."

Yuma said. Tobi looked at Zetsu.

"What do we do?"

Zetsu asked.

"Well, this is gonna be the first time I've ever done this. I'm not sure if you've ever done this, but I'm gonna try it."

Tobi said, and sat on the ground. Then, dark brown chakra started to swirl around the black haired boy. Yuma raised an eyebrow.

"Hm, gonna try to use it huh. Well, I'll make sure you don't."

Yuma said, and ran to Tobi. Tobis body was now covered in the dark brown aura, and one long tail stuck out. Zetsu looked at Tobi in shock. What was he to do? Zetsu never received any information on activating a Biju. Yuma kept running at Tobi, and smirked. He raised his sword, and slashed at Tobi. Tobi looked up at Yuma, and jumped out of the way. Tobi landed on a nearby rock, and looked at Yuma. Zetsu kept his distance, for now. Yuma dashed at Tobi once more, swinging his sword.

"Kid, you're never gonna beat me!"

Yuma said.

"I hate the people who say those things."

Tobi said, his voice being covered with another's. Then Tobis one tail swung at Yuma, knocking the sword out of his grasp. Yuma looked at the sword, then Tobi. He then backed up, and threw a kunai at Tobi. Tobi growled, and jumped up, and out of the kunais path. Yuma smirked, and tossed two more. The two kunais had paper bombs on them. Tobi spun in midair, slipping past the two kunai. Yuma threw more kunais at Tobi, and Tobi continued dodging.

"That's not gonna work!"

Zetsu said. Yuma ignored Zetsu, and kept throwing kunais with paper bombs attached. Zetsu didn't have a clue what Yuma was up to, but was sure this was gonna end up badly. Tobi looked at Zetsu, and then Yuma.

"Okay kid, end of the line."  
Tobi stood up, and saw tons of kunais with paper bombs attached sticking to every tree. Zetsu looked around.

"Oh no."

Zetsu said, and got ready. Yuma made a hand sign, and all of the tags blew up at the same time, making a loud boom. Smoke covered every inch of the battle field.

The smoke slowly cleared. Tobi hade a large shield made of the Earth hard soil protecting him and Zetsu. Yuma stepped out from his shelter, and smirked. Buy his smirk disappeared when he spotted the small dome.

"D*mn it you worthless kids!"

Yuma yelled angrily. Tobi dropped the shield, and looked at Yuma. Two long tails now flicking in the air. Yuma looked at Tobi.

"Hm…gotta start playing this game better."

Yuma said. Tobi looked at Zetsu, and then back to Yuma, who pulled his sword out of the ground.

"Heh…kid that was a nice trick. Now I've got no tree to blow up. But I'm not done yet. I'm not the one with only one plan."

Yuma said. Yuma then used a jutsu that covered the ground with water.

"Then if you can use ground related moves, mind as well soften up that substance. Heh, you're in a lot of trouble now."

Yuma said. He focused his chakra to his feet, and stood on top of the water. Tobi did the same as well as Zetsu.

"Tobi, what do I do?"

Zetsu asked. Tobi looked at Zetsu, and placed his hand on Zetsus forehead. Zetsus eyes widened, and then he started to be covered in silver chakra. Tobi then pulled his hand away slowly, and charged at Yuma.

"Kid, you're not good enough!"

Yuma said, and slashed his sword at Tobi. Tobi swung his hand, with the chakra forming claws, slashing the sword in half. One of Tobis tails picked Yuma up. Yumas neck was being burned from the intense chakra. Yuma looked at Tobi with hatred in his eyes.

"You know why I hate Komari?"

Yuma said. Tobis eyes narrowed.

"Komari killed my family."

Yuma said.

"It killed my entire village!"

He said with more anger in his voice. Then, Zetsu appeared behind Yuma, and slashed Yuma on the back.

"You kids will pay."

Yuma said before dying. Tobis tail threw Yumas body, and slowly disappeared. Tobi was now normal again, and Zetsu was also calming himself.

"That was…harsh."

Zetsu said. Tobi looked up at the bright sun.

"I never knew we were only two of ten kids."

Tobi said, and looked back at Zetsu. The two continued walking through the beat up trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I'm done with this chapter. I hated it so much. But you can still review can you? Please?**


	3. Janalock and Jumo

**Okay, next chapter! Thanks for the ones that read my stories.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bugs flew wildly and flawlessly. Kisame watched the small insects fly around the two of them. Itachi was staring down at the swampy ground. There was muk everywhere. Itachi looked up, and stopped.

"What is it Itachi?"

Kisame asked shyly. Itachi looked back at Kisame.

"…It's nothing…"

Itachi said, and continued to walk. Kisame looked at Itachis back and continued to walk.

"Hey Itachi, do you think that we'll be like this forever? I mean like, hated, and…and tortured?"

Kisame asked. Itachi turned to face Kisame.

"When did that come to your mind?"

He asked. Kisame shrugged.

"I don't know."

Kisame said. Itachi just shrugged it off, and continued to walk. Kisame sighed, and continued to walk on as well. Then a light swish broke the silence. Itachi took a fighting stance quickly, and took out a kunai. Then an average height woman appeared.

"Hm…so you're the two I'm supposed to get eh?"

She said. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

He asked.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Tana."

She said smirking.

"I'm just gonna take this sh*t easy okay kids? Lets just take it smooth, and just walk willingly back to the village eh?"

Tana said.

"No way."

Kisame said.

"Yeah, I agree with my friend."

Itachi said. Tana sighed.

"Why can't anything be easy?"

She huffed, and took out a kunai with three tips.

"Okay kids, prepare for defeat."

Tana said with a smirk. Tana charged at Itachi, and threw the triple headed kunai. The kunai then split itself into three separate kunais. Itachi jumped over two, and deflected the last. Tana threw another triple headed kunai. But this time it didn't split, instead, it blew up when it detected Itachis movement.

"Itachi!"

Kisame yelled. He then turned to face Tana.

"You jerk!"

Kisame said angrily. Tana sighed.

"I hate the short tempered ones."

She huffed, and raced to Kisame. Kisame started to glow a bright brown.

"Hm?"

Tana huffed as she slowed to a stop. Kisame got on all fours.

"Kid, I'm really not in a good mood."

Tana sighed.

"Then I'll fix it."

Kisame growled, and charged at Tana. Tana jumped into the air, and threw a kunai with a paper bomb on it on the ground. The paper bomb decreased in size, and blew up. The smoke cleared, and revealed a large rock dome, (**A/N: Sorry if the domes might get you annoyed. It's all I can think of right now…)** and a dome made of pure Earth. The Earth dome fell apart, and Itachi fell to the ground. There was a humongous burn on Itachis back. Kisame lowered the rock shield. Itachi was glowing a bright black. Tana sighed in frustration.

"I really hate my job."

She mumbled, and threw another kunai. Itachi looked up, his eyes not their original red, but a piercing gold. Kisame was looking angrily at Tana. She sighed.

"Lets just get things over with kids okay?"

She said. Itachi just charged at Tana, and slashed at her. Tana jumped out of the way, and landed in the swamp.

"Awww, come on!"

She complained, as she stepped out of the swamp water. Itachi looked at her, and then roared, making tremors crack through the ground. Tana lost her balance, and was quickly killed by Kisame, who sent two large boulders at her. Itachi slowly returned to his normal state as well with Kisame. Itachis burn made them stop for the night.

"What will we do? We've got nobody on our side."

Kisame said. Itachi shrugged. Itachi was shirtless, and the burn was red and puffed up.

"Let's just try to take care of ourselves for now."

Itachi said, and went to sleep. Kisame nodded, and lied down next to the Sharingan user.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if these battles turn out short. My eye sight is sucking right now, and I don't even own glasses. So, lets just bear with it. Please review!**


	4. Shalom and Achizo

**All right everybody! Lets sit back and enjoy more killing! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, hey, hey! Slow down man! I'm not like you okay?!"

Hidan yelled. Kakuzu stopped.

"Hey, you're the one that has to speed up."

Kakuzu said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep things nice and steady."

Hidan said. Kakuzu turned to face Hidan.

"You expect life to be nice and steady when we have ANBU after us? Oh, and don't forget the high ranked Jonin."

Kakuzu said, narrowing his eyes. Hidan shrugged.

"What ever."

He said.

"Man, I'm gonna kill you."

Kakuzu said.

"I'd like to see you try."

Hidan said, smirking.

"You're such a brat."

Kakuzu said and continued walking.

"Hey, hey wait up Kakuzu!"

Hidan said, running up to the other boy. Kakuzu looked at Hidan, and stood there.

"What is it?"

Hidan asked while stopping.

"Someone's here."

Kakuzu whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

Hidan asked. Then, someone jumped out. A tall man with large muscled arms stood before them.

"Hm, so they're saying these two weak kids are the ones."

He mumbled to himself.

"Who you calling weak!?"

Hidan said angrily.

"Hmph…the names Kougi. Gonna take you. All of that sh*t."

Kougi said. Hidan stared at the tall guy.

"Bring it you dick!"

Hidan said confidently. Kakuzu sighed.

"Stop your proud b*cthing. I'm tired of it. Lets just get this guy done with."

Kakuzu said.

"Awww, come on, can't you just be a little like me?"

Hidan said with a retarded smile.

"No is my answer."

Kakuzu said. Kougi ran at the two talking kids, and took out a HUGE sword. He swung it, and the sword slammed into the ground.

"What the f*ck!?"

Hidan yelled, as he jumped out of the way.

"That thing was HUGE!!!"

Hidan continued. Kakuzu looked at Hidan. Did this kid even have a brain? Of course the sword was big.

"Of course the sword was big jerk. Do you have a brain?"

Kakuzu said. Hidan glared at Kakuzu.

"Shut up!!!"

He said.

"What ever."

Kakuzu sighed, and continued the fight with expert Tai-Jutsu. Kougi was impressed.

"You're good kid."

He said and then grabbed for his second sword.

"But are you good enough?"

Kougi continued, and swung the large sword. Kakuzu didn't have time to react, and was hit hard, being thrown into the ground, and dragging into a large tree, making a large cracking noise. Hidan watched as the tree collapsed, then looked at Kougi. Then yellow chakra started to sizzle out of Hidan.

"You're making things exciting."

Hidan said, while grinning. Then thunder clouds gathered.

"Hm…Achizo has arrived."

Kougi said. Hidan then charged at Kougi quickly. Kougi jumped up, and out of Hidans path. Hidan jumped up as well and made a small ball of electricity. Kougis eyes widened as Hidan slammed the electric sphere into Kougis body. The two hit the ground and on impact, electricity flew everywhere. Hidan stood over Kougi and then Kougi poofed away. It was a shadow clone.

"What!?"

Hidan said in disbelief. Then he saw Kougi running to the fallen tree. Kakuzu emerged with a grayish white chakra slowly whipping around.

"Okay, you've got this fight going."

Kakuzu said. It was true Kakuzu could calmly kick the sh*t out of people, but the Biju in him loved to fight. Kougi looked at Kakuzu.

"Okay kid, you're going down."

He said.

"I don't think so!"

Hidan said behind Kougi, and punched him in the back of his head. Kougi turned, and swung his sword at Hidan.

"Hidan, you're so slow."

Kakuzu mumbled.

"Hey, come on, it's natural for me."

Hidan said with that retarded smile again. Kakuzu made an ice sphere, while Hidan made an electric sphere. They both slammed into Kougi at the same time. Both spheres met, making an explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was awesome!"

Hidan said. Kakuzu looked at Hidan.

"Who knew you could make the most retarded of faces."

Kakuzu sighed.

"Hey!"

Hidan said.

"See? There you go, making those faces."

Kakuzu said and continued walking.

"Hey! You…ugh…wait up Kakuzu!"

Hidan said and ran to catch up to his new friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah! Who ever has seen Hidan make those funny faces in the anime, you rock! If you don't, look up Kakuzu & Hidan Vs. Team 7/Team 10. You'll see him make them. They're priceless. When I showed my little brother, both of us started laughing. Yeah…Don't forget to review!**


	5. Pheno and Sabako

**Okay, here I am again. We are gonna continue our fiction!!! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasori and Deidara continued their trek in the forest.

"Deidara, where are we going?"

Sasori asked.

"Anywhere that offers protection from those villagers."

Deidara said. Sasori nodded, and continued the walk.

"What a rare sight, two Jinjuriki together."

Deidara looked up to see a woman standing above them. She smirked, and walked a little closer.

"Then name's Lenn."

She said.

"Here to take you back Sasori. Oh, and you're friend is coming with me."

Lenn said, smirking triumphantly.

"You're just trying to convince yourself that this is going to be easy. Believe me 'Lenn', but you're not gonna get us that easily."

Deidara said blankly. Lenn raised a brow.

"Acting smart now are we?"

Lenn said, while reaching for her Bo staff.

"Lets just get things over with so I can get my other jobs done."

Lenn said and ran at Deidara. Deidara leaped out of the way.

"Sasori, get out of the way!"

Deidara called, but Lenn jabbed Sasori with the Bo staff, and was now hitting him numerous times. Deidara jumped in front of Lenn, and took the final blow to the pressure point on his shoulder. Deidara grunted in pain, and fell onto his knees. Sasori looked at Deidara helplessly.

"What do we do?"

He asked.

"Use it. If it hurts you or not, you've gotta protect yourself."

Deidara said. Sasori knew what 'it' meant.

"Why would I use Pheno?"

Sasori asked. He didn't like the sudden rush of energy and chakra Pheno gave him earlier.

"Come on Sasori, you've gotta do it. I'll try to join in."

Deidara said. Sasori gulped, and sat on the ground. 'Come on Pheno. I need your power.' Sasori thoughts were sent straight to the four tailed phoenix sealed inside of him.

"Hm…kid earlier you said you didn't like the sudden rush."

A deep voice said. 'Just hurry…' Sasori thought, and started to glow the dark red. The chakra formed a bird like shape around Sasori, and one tail swung freely around. Sasori looked at Lenn with blood red eyes. Then, four large flames circled around Lenn, and released a huge beam of flames at Lenn, burning her severely. Deidara started to glow a bright white. Deidara looked up at Lenn, and growled. One white tail wagged slowly at the sight of an enemy.

"Kids, I've got a lot on my schedule today…"

Lenn started.

"Then let us empty that schedule for you."

Deidara growled. Lenn looked at Deidara in horror.

"Sh*t kids, I've got to leave."

She said, backing away.

"Making an excuse are we?"  
Deidara said. Lenn swallowed hard. Take back all she said, this wasn't easy. Deidara looked at Sasori, who had two dark red chakra tails now flicking.

"Lets get this over with."

Sasori said, and Deidara nodded. The two charged at Lenn. Sasori blew fire at Lenn, while Deidara made a fire sphere in his right hand, and a water one in the left. Deidara slammed the two spheres into Lenns body, and an eruption occurred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara and Sasori walked calmly down the small path in the forest. Sasori was enjoying the orange/red sunset. Deidara was watching the purple/pink clouds above. Then another explosion occurred nearby. Electricity and cold air flew up into the sky, and slowly vanished. Sasori looked at Deidara.

"What was that?"

Sasori asked.

"Lets find out."

Deidara said, and the two changed their course, and ran in the direction of the explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah! Guess who the two are? Easy! Well, the next chapter will not be about them finding the other two that caused the explosion. It's gonna be about Pein. Thank you! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Kayrago and Katsune

**Okay, I'm so happy that I'm really into typing this fiction. I love making up my own Biju. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pein and Konan slowly walked through the forest. Their hangout spot was the small pond they met at. Konan inhaled the fresh air, and let it out with a sigh.

"Pein?"

Konan said. Pein turned to face Konan.

"Yeah?"

He responded.

"Do you think we'll ever live somewhere proper?"

She continued.

"I don't know."

Pein said, and looked up ahead of them. A man on a dog stood in front of him. (No! It's not Kiba and Akamaru!)

"Hey Izo, looks like we found the two kids."

The man said. The dog looked up at its master.

"Looks like we have Phonen."

Izo said. Pein looked at the two.

"Why do you people always want us?"

Pein asked, taking out a kunai.

"For our protection."

Phonen said, and Izo jumped at the two kids. Pein grabbed Konan, and jumped out of the way. Izo looked at the two kids, and growled.

"Okay Izo, ready?"

Phonen asked. Izo barked loudly. The two ran around Pein and Konan. Konan looked back and forth.

"They're so fast!"

Konan said.

"Yeah, but we're faster!"

Pein said, and started to glow a dark blue. He then disappeared in the blink of an eye, and grabbed Izo. Izo yelped at the sudden stop, and tried to break free. The pressure around Izo and Pein intensified, and then blew up, killing to dog. (Poor dog…) Phonen immediately stopped.

"Izo!"

He called. Pein looked menacingly at Phonen. Konan started to glow a dark version of white. (It is possible!) The chakra around her made sharp claws as the charged a Phonen to slash him. Phonen jumped out of the way.

"How dare you kill my companion."

Phonen said, looking angrily at Pein.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE FOR THAT!!!"

Phonen roared, and put all of his power into one punch, making Pein fly into a tree. Phonen looked at Konan.

"You're going down too."

He hissed. Konan narrowed her eyes, and got on all fours. One cat like tail wagged high in the air.

"No, you're gonna die!"

Konan said and suddenly, the ground shook. Phonen lost his balance and a humongous nine tailed cat emerged from the ground. It roared, adding an angry hiss at the end and slashed at Phonen. Phonen opened his eyes, to see that the cat was actually Konan slashing his across his face. Pein emerged from the fallen tree, and looked at Konan, who was now kicking the sh*t out of Phonen. Pein then leaped over Konan for the final blow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan and Pein continued their calm walk in the forest. Konan was looking at the setting sun. Pein was looking at the ground and every interesting plant that they passed.

"That was…intense."

Konan said. The only thing Pein could do was nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I'm done. Sorry, my little bro wants to continue his fiction where I think Hidan travels in time to the future. I don't know, but please review, and don't forget to visit Tobi44, my little bros account and review for him too! Thanks!**


	7. Nightly conversations

**Okay, I'm done helping my little brother with all of his grammar, and spelling problems. All of that made me feel like Hidan in this one fiction called Surprise, Surprise.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deidara studied the dirt. There were barely any marks in it.

"How could someone do that without causing damage on anything but the trees?"

Sasori asked. Deidara looked at a huge crater in the ground. He walked over to it, and picked up some dirt. It was colder than the dirt he was studying earlier, and it had a slight static like feeling to it.

"I wonder…"

Deidara said. Sasori looked at Deidara.

"Should we just try to find where they went?"

Sasori asked. Deidara finally stood up.

"Yeah, my back hurts anyways un."

Deidara said, while stretching out. The two walked on the only path the forest offered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakuzu looked up at his friend who was sleeping in a tree branch. Kakuzu then heard a small twig crack. He turned, ready for another fight. Then, a blond and a red haired boy stepped out.

"Who are you?"

Kakuzu demanded. Deidara stood straight, and held his hands up.

"I-I'm sorry un."

He said, smiling nervously. Sasori looked at Deidara in confusion. Hidan then slowly shifted and then fell out of the tree, hitting the grounds with a harsh 'clunk'.

"Ow! Ow! Sh*t! Awww, f*ck you were right Kakuzu!"

Hidan said, rubbing his head. He then looked at the two intruders.

"Who the f*ck are you!?"

He yelled, standing up.

"I'm Deidara, and this is Sasori un."

Deidara said, pointing to his own chest when he said his name, and then to Sasori when he said Sasoris name.

"Kakuzu, you think we should trust them?"

Hidan asked.

"Hm…I'm not sure, can't trust everyone."

Kakuzu said. Deidara looked at Hidan.

"Well…"

Deidara said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"We just wanna have true friends. We have Biju in us."

Sasori said, stepping up. Hidans eyes widened.

"You do? All right you're in! I've never met anyone with a Biju in them except Kakuzu here!"

Hidan said pumping a fist into the air.

"As I asked earlier, do you have a brain?"

Kakuzu asked. Hidan gave Kakuzu his retarded smile.

"Don't ask me!"

He said. Deidara looked at Sasori.

"Well, at least they're like us un."

Deidara said, while shrugging. Hidan jumped back into the tree.

"Well, if you need me, I'm gonna be taking a nap."

Hidan said, while yawning, and then falling asleep.

"Jeez Hidan, you really have to learn a lesson by taking the hard way many times."

Kakuzu said. Sasori looked at Hidan.

"Is he always like this?"

Sasori asked.

"Yeah, he's barely even stable."

Kakuzu said.

"I heard that!"

Hidan said, looking at Kakuzu.

"Jeez, how much do you need to sleep anyways? Ever since that explosion you've been tired."

Kakuzu said.

"Hey, I think it's Achizos fault for draining my energy."

Hidan said. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"I think you're lying."

Kakuzu sighed.

"Hey, I am not lying, seriously!"

Hidan said, crossing his arms. Kakuzu faced the other two and shrugged.

"Yeah, that's his normal personality."

Kakuzu said. Deidara looked at Sasori.

"Well, can we hang with you two un?"

Deidara asked. Kakuzu simply nodded. Deidara smiled, and jumped into the tree, startling Hidan.

"Whoa! When did you get permission to be up here?"

Hidan said.

"I don't need permission."

Deidara said, smirking, and stepping onto the branch above Hidans. Deidara yawned, and went to sleep. Sasori sat on a nearby rock.

"I think they're gonna fall."

Sasori said.

"I think so too."

Kakuzu said. The two lied down and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, hey, hey, stop that!"

Hidan yelled. Sasori opened is eyes and yawned. He saw Hidan and Deidara wrestling.

"Come on you two, that's so childish."

Kakuzu said. Sasori looked at Deidara, who was happily sitting on top of Hidan.

"Get off."

Hidan demanded, sounding out of air.

"Make me un."

Deidara said smirking.

"Deidara, you should get off of Hidan."

Sasori said. Deidara looked at Sasori, and got off of Hidan.

"Good morning Sasori, did you have a good sleep?"

Deidara asked cheerfully. Hidan stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, until you two woke me up."

Sasori said.

"Same thing with me."

Kakuzu said. Deidara looked at the sky.

"We should go un."

Deidara said.

"We need to be safe."

Sasori finished the sentence for Deidara.

"But this is good enough."

Hidan protested.

"I think we should leave."

Kakuzu said. Hidan huffed, and the four started walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of shelter are we looking for?"

Hidan asked.

"A cave in the middle of nowhere un."

Deidara said.

"My feet hurt un."

Deidara continued.

"Yeah, mine do too."

Hidan complained.

"Oh come on you babies, lets just travel a little more."

Kakuzu said, patience wearing thin. Then a cave came in sight.

"Hey, our wish came true un."

Deidara said. The four walked in and inspected the cave. It was perfect. Five large indents in the rock wall. That meant they could have their own space, and store some things in the extra one. Deidara gathered some leaves, and soft grass for comfort in their indents. Who wanted to sleep on a hard rock bed? Not them.

Night arrived quickly. Kakuzu and Sasori went to sleep, as Hidan and Deidara (The two troublemakers.) Stayed up, looking at the bright moon in some tree branches. Deidara hummed a song with his eyes closed, and swinging his legs. Hidan was sitting next to him, trying to recognize the song.

"That sounds familiar…"

Hidan mumbled unconsciously.

"Hm?"

Deidara asked, and turned to face Hidan.

"What?"

Hidan asked.

"You said something un."

Deidara said. Hidan looked up.

"I don't recall saying anything."

Hidan said. Deidara sighed.

"You probably said it without even noticing."

Deidara said. Hidan shrugged, and jumped down.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm tired."

Hidan said, while yawning, and walking back into the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm done with this one. I'm tired right now. Maybe that's why this chapter is like, I don't know the word. But I'm done for today. Please review! **


	8. Fuma and Kan

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I've been getting into reading more that typing. So, here's my next chapter, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A black haired man approached his boss.

"Neku, all ten of the Jinjuriki have killed their trackers."

He said. A red/brown haired man looked up.

"How sad, by the time all of them reach their final stages of the Biju, the world would quickly end."

Neku said.

"Raku, please send more."

Neku said lazily.

"But sir, they're more of a handful that we thought. I mean, triggering the Bijus powers at such an early age, It's not gonna be easy."

Neku said. Raku stood up.

"Send more, or I'll have to have the guards kill you."

Raku said coldly, then sitting back down. Neku nodded slowly and walked off to tell their security to send more. Raku sighed.

"The world will end."

A soft voice said.

"How do you know Hima?"

Raku asked, as a blue haired girl stepped out of the shadows.

"Remember, I'm the one that can see into the future."

Hima said, narrowing her eyes. Raku leaned back into his chair.

"What destruction it would cause."

Hima said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Slow down already!"

Hidan whined.

"Shut up."

Kakuzu simply growled. Deidara and Sasori were looking at their new friends.

"Heh, looks like our new friends like to bicker un."

Deidara said and Sasori had to agree. Hidan and Kakuzu continued to talk and talk and talk like there was all the time in the world. Well, there pretty much was all the time in the world right _now_, but sadly as Hima had said, the world would come to an end and the only way to divert that problem was catching all ten of them and throwing them into a high security 'jail', how mean can things get? The sun was setting slowly and gracefully. It was one of those times where you could just stare at the sun without squinting. (I love those times.) Deidara liked to stare at the red and orange horizon streaking across the endless sky, clouds racing like stripes. Sasori looked up at the sky as well. He had to admit, it was a good moment to savor. Hidan then looked back at the two.

"You like the scene too? I like to look at the sky when I'm sad and lonely."

Hidan said, looking up at the long steaks in the sky.

"We should stop somewhere un."

Deidara suggested.

_'Yeah, sit on the top of a hill and look at the sunset.'_

Hidan wanted to say, but it would sound stupid.

"Yeah, sit on the top of a hill and look at the sunset."

Sasori said. Hidan looked at Sasori in surprise. How did he know? Sasori looked at Hidan and gave him a friendly smile. Hidan just responded with a confused look. Deidara looked at Sasori as if he had grown a fourth eye.

"Seriously?"

Deidara asked, forgetting his usual 'un'. Sasori shrugged, and then nodded dully. Deidara shrugged and looked around for the location Sasori had suggested. It wasn't long before they came across a hill, exactly how Hidan had imagined it. No trees up ahead, large open plains and short grass. It was amazing that his imagination locations were real sometimes. Sasori rested on his back and rested his arms behind his head. Hidan and Deidara did the same.

"Come on Kakuzu, you need to join in ya know? We don't have proper families, so lets just say we're a family."

Hidan said and pulled Kakuzu down. Sasori stared at the large ball of fire. It was just a large ball of gas and some other elements. That was all. But that it could be so beautiful was a mystery to him. It could be purple, pink, yellow, orange, red or white whenever it pleased. If only all of the colors could bind together and be one big ball of a beautiful color. But that would never happen. It would have to be the end of the world for that to happen. A rustle from the bushes behind made itself audible. The four stood up by reflex.

"Who's there?"

Sasori demanded coldly. Then an orange haired kid stepped out with a blue haired girl.

"I'm Pein!"

Pein said. Konan looked up.

"I'm Konan."

Konan said shyly. Deidara walked up to them cautiously.

"I'm Deidara un. Redhead over there is Sasori un."

Deidara said. Then Hidan walked up.

"The name's Hidan, kid over there is stitches."

Hidan said, smirking.

"It's Kakuzu you jerk!"

Kakuzu yelled, got up, and ran after Hidan. Hidan turned, and ran at full speed.

"Get back here you dead mouse!"

Kakuzu hollered angrily.

"If only you can catch me dog!"

Hidan called over his shoulder. They were addressing each other by the Biju sealed in them.

"I thought it was cat on mouse, dog on cat, and…"

Pein trailed off, not knowing what would chase a dog rather than a human being.

"I don't know."

Pein said, looking at the two run around. Hidan looked over his shoulder to see that Kakuzu wasn't following.

"Ha! Decided to-"

Hidan started and was quickly snapped by a tree branch. It turned out that Kakuzu had hid behind the tree, pull a low branch back and let go when Hidan wasn't paying attention. Ha, in fact, Hidan never paid attention. Hidan had fallen back, and stood up shortly after, with a large red line running diagonally across his face.

"Dude, what the f*ck!?"

Hidan said. Deidara looked at Hidan, as he started a large barrage of cussing.

"He's got a brain problem un."

Deidara said. Pein smirked at the fact. Konan looked at the bickering boys.

"Do they always bicker like this?"

She asked.

"Oh, you should see them when both are angry."

Sasori said, shuddering at a memory a few hours ago. It was now dark. The sun a sunk into the horizon, and disappeared. With the darkness, things were hard to see. Deidara looked up at the sky as stars began to appear one by one.

"Enjoy the moment while you can un."

Deidara said, as he looked in the direction where Hidan and Kakuzu were. Pein looked in the same direction and then looked up into the dark sky. Hidan then walked up to the four.

"Ow, ow, ow, I really regret that."

Hidan mumbled. Konan walked up to him.

"I can check it in the morning."

Konan said.

"Okay."

Hidan simply said, walked over to Kakuzu and continued a barrage of cusses. Deidara looked at Pein and Konan and shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara and Sasori woke to the sound of Hidan cussing some more.

"Hey, if you would be so kind to stop moving."

Konan said bitterly. Hidan sighed and gave up.

"Where's Kakuzu?"

Sasori asked. Hidan looked at the two.

"_That_ b*st*rd? H*ll, he's out gathering food for us. F*ck if he didn't hit me, I wouldn't be in this f*ckn' situation."

Hidan said.

"Well, if you didn't call him _stitches_ your face would've been spared."

Sasori said. Hidan crossed his arms and turned to face Konan again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why so early?"

Neku asked. Raku walked up to him calmly and looked down.

"Because, we only have _**one**_ year."

Raku said. One year. That meant 12 months, 365 days. Not much time in their opinion.

"F*ck."

Neku huffed.

"Should we send them?"

Neku asked.

"I think we should."

Raku said. Then, as if on que, two men stepped into the dimly lit room.

"Fuma, Kan, how're you doing?"

Raku said. Fuma bowed.

"Fine sir."

He said. Kan bowed as well.

"I'm also doing fine sir."

Kan said. The two looked at Neku.

"What now?"

Kan asked.

"We need you two to catch all ten of the Jinjuriki."

Raku said.

"You mean Gaara-"

Kan started.

"No. We mean the newest ones. The more powerful ones. Yukimo, Janalock, Shalom, Pheno, Achizo, Kayrago, Komari, Jumo, Katsune and Sabako."

Raku said. Fuma looked at Raku.

"It's that time already?"

Fuma asked. Raku nodded.

"Hima said it was close, the destruction of the world."

Raku said. Fuma and Kan nodded.

"We'll do our best."

The two said and exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"F*ck."

Hidan hissed. The red streak across his face hadn't healed yet, and it **hurt**. He had a high urge to smack a branch on Kakuzus face, the same way Kakuzu had done it. Deidara was watching Konan help Hidan from killing Kakuzu.

"He's f*ckn' going down."

Hidan said angrily.

"Calm down, we need to stick together."

Konan said. Hidan sighed angrily, and looked up. Two tall men stood in front of them.

"Who are you?"

Hidan groaned.

"Fuma and Kan, here to get you."

Fuma said. Hidan stood up, glaring at the two.

"Can't you f*ckn' jerks understand that I'm not in the mood?"

Hidan growled with yellow chakra already appearing.

"Hidan."

Konan begged. Deidara walked up to them, and noticed the intense feeling of electricity in the air. Deidara immediately got ready for a fight. Kan smirked.

"This is going to be easy."

He said.

"No it won't un!"

Deidara hollered. Kan looked at Deidara who was now glowing a bright white.

"How dare you take us like that!"

Deidara said angrily. Konan took a small step back. Deidara looked at Hidan and then looked at Kan and Fuma. Fuma formed some hand signs and then looked up at the two. Deidara glared at Fuma, then felt a sharp pain, glowing black. Deidara then fell over. Konan looked at Hidan, who had also collapsed, black aura constricting them. Konan growled at them, and ran at her foes.

"Don't hurt them!"

Konan yelled. Fuma then kneed Konan in the gut. Pein then stepped into the fight.

"Bad idea."

He said, glowing a dangerous dark blue. One long tail whipping in the air. Pein slashed at Fuma and was easily evaded. Kan took out a sword and started swinging at Pein. Pein then stopped and fell to the ground, black energy constricting him. Fuma smirked. The four blacked out and were carried away by Fuma and Kan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh yeah! I rock! Finally I've updated on this fic. I hope some of you are kind enough to review!**


	9. escape

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update during the weekend. I was banned from the computer because I refused to go to Tai kwon do. Yeah, I know. So, lets continue shall we?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan slowly opened her eyes and then sat up.

"H-hello?"

She called out, while looking around the dark room.

"Is anybody here?"

She asked, feeling around for her other friends. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could tell that she was alone.

"Where am I?"

She asked to nobody in particular. Konan stood up and walked around.

"Yep, I guarantee this is the girl."

A voice said, as she heard footsteps echo in a hallway, or that is what she thought. Then a silver haired man walked in.

"See master Neku? We've brought her here."

Fuma said, while opening the cell door a little. Neku took a peek in.

"Heh…that's her alright, good job Fuma."

Neku said.

"Okay lord Raku, we got another."

Neku said. Then a yellow/gold haired man looked at Konan with cold brown/gold eyes.

"Yeah, good job Fuma. We'll take care of her after we take care of our other guests."

Raku said and closed the door quietly. Konan stared at the door quietly. 'Guests, as in my other friends?' Konan thought. She stood up and walked quietly to the doors small window, giving off only a candle light type of shine. She looked around the large room on the other side of her cell door. She then heard a loud 'CLANG!' noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well…looks like we'll have to take you two first."

Fuma said. Hidan scowled.

"You wish!"

He said. Deidara gave a sharp glare at Fuma and Neku.

"You'll never take us down…you're just fools to even try to put the Biju under control un!"

Deidara yelled, white chakra oozing from his body. Hidan glared at Fuma and Neku as well, yellow chakra oozing from his body, giving the air an electrifying feel to it. Deidara charged at Fuma and slashed at him and failing when Fuma jumped back. Hidan bent down onto all fours and the ground suddenly turned into a field of electricity. Fuma and Neku jumped into the air, using a special chakra control, allowing them to stand in mid air. Deidara looked up at the two men and jumped up. Hidan joined in by jumping also. The electricity gave him a boost and he jumped with a lot more speed, making it almost impossible to see him. Hidan appeared behind Fuma and kicked him on the back, making Fuma fly down to Deidara, who was charging a small orange beam. Deidara released the beam and it hit Fuma, resulting in a big explosion. The metal door to the room broke with a loud 'CLANG!' Hidan raced out with Deidara following behind.

"We're coming Konan!"

Deidara called. Another metal door came into view and Hidan head butt the door down, making the large metal plate fly across the room. Deidara knocked down the metal door to Konans cell. Konan looked up.

"We're here un."

Deidara growled. Konan stood up and nodded. The three raced out of the large prison like place. Once they got outside, they noticed that they were in Iwa. Deidara looked at the other two.

"Lead the way."

Konan said. Deidara nodded and ran off at high speed with Hidan trailing behind. Konan ran as fast as she could, but they were too fast.

"Come on; just focus your chakra to your legs."

Hidan said. Konan looked at him and did what he had said. She started to run faster, catching up to the two in one tail mode.

"Good job un."

Deidara said and sped up. Townspeople dashed out of the way, while staring at them.  
"Was that Deidara!?"

One asked.

"Yeah, but who were the other two?"

Another asked.

"Okay, now we have to jump the wall un."

Deidara said.

"How?!"

Konan asked.

"Focus your chakra to you legs again, but you have to release it in an enormous amount to even jump over the wall un."

Deidara said. When the large stone wall came into view, Deidara sped up and jumped over the wall gracefully. Hidan sped up as well, but ran right up the wall and jumped down. Konan focused her chakra and released it at the time she thought necessary. Konan flew right over the wall and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Wow that was cool."

Konan said smiling.

"Okay, we must find Pein and Kakuzu un."

Deidara said.

"Don't forget Sasori."

Konan said.

"Yeah, and him un."

Deidara said as the three raced off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi, did you hear that?"

Kisame asked. Itachi stopped and turned to face Kisame.

"Yeah, I suppose."

He said, and continued walking. The two boys finally made it out of the swampy terrain and were headed to this Iwa place. Itachi looked behind him, hearing twigs crack and feeling a nasty chakra.

"Get ready."

Itachi warned as Kisame took a fighting stance. Itachi looked around and then found white chakra flowing up into the sky not to far from where they were. Itachi ran to the location with Kisame following behind confused.

"What is it?"

Kisame asked.

"Shush it."

Itachi said and stopped once he saw a blond haired boy with two chakra tails bubbling out. Then there was a silver haired boy with two yellow chakra tails flicking angrily in the air. Finally, there was a blue haired girl, standing in fear by a large Oak tree. Itachi stepped out of the bushed and walked up to Konan.

"Who are you?"

Konan asked, ready for a fight.

"Itachi Uchiha, this is Kisame Hoshigake, we're here to find out what's going on."

Itachi said. Konan nodded and looked at her two friends.

"The blonde is Deidara and the silver haired one is Hidan, we just got out of a prison."

Konan said. Itachi looked at the two. The Biju were taking over and they were loosing their common sense. Itachi stepped in between the two. Deidara looked up at Itachi while Hidan took the time to attack Deidara. Deidara roared and clawed at Hidan, pushing him off. Itachi focused Jumos chakra to his hands and grabbed Deidara. Deidara roared and the chakra slowly disappeared. Hidan had a wicked smile plastered on his face and the electricity in the air was barely even bearable. Itachi let go of Deidara and did the same with Hidan. The yellow chakra disappeared and Hidan slowly gained his senses.

"What happened?"

Hidan asked.

"We broke out of the prison and you two got out of control."

Konan said, slowly approaching them.

"You okay?"

She added.

"Yeah…"

Hidan said, rubbing his head.

"I've got a headache."

He said. Deidara looked up.

"I think I remember you head butting a metal door down un."

Deidara said. Hidan scowled and lied down.

"We got separated from our other friends. Would you like to come with us?"

Konan asked. Itachi looked at Kisame who nodded.

"We'll come."

Itachi said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah! Spaz attack! I finished this chappie!!!!!!!! Go me, go me. Yeah…Don't forget to review. I think that spaz attack wore me out. You like my new icon? I found it…on Google I think. Oh well. Bye!**


	10. Search

**Hi! I'm back! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in what, the last few days? Well, if you want me to update this fiction faster, you're gonna have to start yelling at me okay?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group of 5 traveled slowly through the forest. They weren't very talkative during the long travel. It was a warm day. Not too hot or too cold, perfection. The sun was sinking through the blue sky. It slowly became darker and darker. Itachi sighed and made a small fire ball in his hand for light. The fire danced around as the soft breeze flew past them at low speeds. Konan looked up at the sky, wondering how the other three were doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, we need to find them before something bad happens okay you two?"

Pein asked. Sasori and Kakuzu looked up from their activities.

"Yeah, I guess Pein's right. We do need to find them."

Kakuzu said as Sasori nodded slowly.

"But where would we search? They could be anywhere."

Sasori said. Kakuzu turned to face Pein for an answer.

"I think we should head for a swampy area I found last night, sensed some ones chakra there, probably them."

Pein said. Sasori stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants and the lower part of his shirt.

"We should start now."

Kakuzu said, as he did the same as Sasori. The three left in the swamps direction, hoping to find their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midnight arrived quickly and the three were resting in a large tree, approximately 1,000 years in age. It was very tall and they could see almost all of the forest. Pein decided to take a break there, because it was high up and they could spot their friends easily if they see anything recognizable. Pein was about to fall asleep; when he spotted a small light appear. It looked as if the lights source was fire. Pein sat up and inspected the small light. He could make out five figures hanging out around it. One with black hair, one with blue, one blonde, one silver...wait, blonde? Pein was now fully awake.

"You guys, I think I found them!"

Pein said, jumping off of the tall tree. Sasori opened his eyes.

"About time."

Kakuzu said and jumped off with Sasori next to him. The three ran quickly through the thick forest, breaking low branches and making twigs snap loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi heard something move in the distance.

"Someone's here."

He said. The other four got ready for a fight, looking in the direction Itachi was looking. Then, three kids jumped out of the bushes, panting.

"Pein, Sasori, and Kakuzu!?"

Konan said, astonished at the time they were able to find them in.

"Hi Konan."

Pein huffed, catching his breath from the long and harsh run.

"Who are those two?"

Pein asked. Itachi stood up and bowed respectfully.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha and that's Kisame Hoshigake over there."

Itachi said and sat back down. Pein nodded and shook Itachis hand.

"I'm Pein."

He said and let go.

"Are you the three Konan was talking about?"

Kisame asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Pein said, looking at Konan who smiled at him.

"Great to see you un!"

Deidara said hugging Sasori. Hidan laughed at Sasori, pointing a finger at him. Sasori glared at Hidan.

"Get off Deidara."

Sasori said politely.

"Where's that sad Sasori I first met un?"

Deidara asked, not letting go. Sasori sighed and sucked it up, Hidan still laughing at him. Kakuzu walked up to Hidan and punched him on the back of his head.

"Ow! I hit my head earlier and it hurts okay?"

Hidan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Then shut up."

Kakuzu said.

"Plus, you're not being yourself lately."

Kakuzu added.

"What do you mean?"

Hidan said, scowling.

"You're not swearing like usual."

Kakuzu said, fully knowing that he will regret saying it later.

"F*ck, Kakuzu you're going down!"

Hidan yelled, running after Kakuzu who ran away. The two ran around until Kakuzu did the same thing as he did the last time: pull a tree branch back and let go, resulting in another painful hit to the face. Hidan landed on his rump with a long red mark running across his face and it **burned**.

"F*ck you, you f*ckn' heathen! That f*ckn' hurt! You don't know the f*ckn' burn of this f*ckn' wound!"

Hidan yelled. Kakuzu just crossed his arms as Konan walked up to Hidan.

"Did it again?"

Konan asked, inspecting his wound. Hidan sighed in frustration and glared at Kakuzu.

"I f*ckn' hate you."

Hidan hissed.

Konan finished fixing Hidan up an hour later. Why? Because Hidan was angry and chased Kakuzu again. Konan had to grab him and use a jutsu she learned when she was four years old. It was useful on people who won't stay still when you're trying to fix some wounds. It would calm the target to a drowsy state and then put them to sleep.

"Wow, that was quick."

Pein said, surprised at how fast Hidan had calmed and then fallen asleep.

"It's just a jutsu I learned a couple of years ago."

Konan said while gently setting Hidan on the ground.

"It would come in handy when Hidan has one of his bad temper moments."

Kakuzu said.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that whenever he has his tantrums."

Konan said, smiling. Then an explosion unraveled in the distance, making the group look in the direction it came from.

"Is that a bad thing un?"

Deidara asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm done with this chapter finally! I'm not gonna type the other today, but maybe tomorrow okay? Bye!**


	11. taking form

**Sup all of you? I'm back! School and homework got in the way. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The small group ran as fast as they could through the thick forest. Smoke soon covered their field of vision as they stopped to clear the smoke and then they spotted in the middle of the smoke stood Fuma and Kan, ready for a fight.

"What do you two want?"

Konan yelled. Kan whipped out a sword.

"We just want you guys okay?"

He said, raising the sword.

"Like that'll happen un!"

Deidara yelled angrily at them. Kan looked at the group and then whispered something to Fuma. Fuma nodded and jumped away.

"Where's he going!?"

Kisame yelled.

"Who cares, lets get this thing started!"

Kan said as he charged at the group. Itachi quickly made hand signs.

"Fire style, fire ball jutsu!"

Itachi said as a huge ball of fire raged out of his mouth, rolling in Kans direction.

"Water style, water ball."

Kan mumbled as a small water ball formed in his hand and he threw it. The small water sphere crashed into the huge fire ball and made a lot of steam rise in the air. Konan sent paper shuriken in Kans way as Deidara sent small clay birds. The paper cut Kan and the birds collided with Kans body, detonating soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh, kid's asleep."

Fuma mumbled as he took out a long rope. Hidans eyes shot open as he grabbed Fuma by the wrists and kicked him in the stomach. Fuma dropped the rope and took out a Bo staff.

"Bring it on kid."

Fuma said. Hidan charged at Fuma quickly as his enemy jumped out of the way, swinging the Bo at Hidans head. Hidan quickly ducked and then tripped Fuma with a sweep. Fuma stood back on his feet and spun the Bo. Hidan didn't care about how fancy he could use the Bo. Hidan then kicked Fuma in the hand he had the Bo in and grabbed the Bo, spinning it and hitting Fuma with it consecutively. Hidan spun around and made the final blow, square on Fumas solar plexus. Fuma tumbled to the ground and Hidan tossed the Bo on the ground.

"Weak."

Hidan muttered and walked off. Then the body of Fuma poofed away and Fuma quickly grabbed Hidan by his neck.

"Okay kid, now who's weak?"

Fuma said, smirking as Hidan struggled for air.

"Not me…"

Hidan said, as the yellow aura started to swirl around his body freely. The chakra gave Fumas hand a small spark of electricity and he let go, dropping Hidan. Hidan looked up at Fuma angrily and charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara angrily stood on all fours, five tails swinging in the air. Deidara looked up at Kan. Kan had just beat Konan and he was going to pay for it.

"How dare you."

Deidara growled, pure hatred dripping from his voice. Kisame and Itachi were on one tail and were standing on the sidelines, waiting for a good time to jump in. Pein was by Konans side, two tails hung low to the ground, curving slightly upwards. Sasori stood next to Deidara, barely even recognizable. Sasoris skin had turned a red color and his arm had a slight feathering to it. His feet were slightly replaced with sharp talons, and he had a yellow ring around his mouth, three tails hanging high in the air. Deidara took a step forward as Kan took a small step back. Deidara let out an angry growl and took another step forward. Deidara then sat on the ground and his chakra turned a blinding white. Once the bright light disappeared, Deidara looked like a five tailed wolf with red markings. Deidara growled, showing sharp fangs ready for battle. Deidara then roared waking Konan and her Katsune powers started to flow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuma heard an angry roar that should've belonged to a lion, but didn't. He then looked at Hidan, who retreated to the direction of the bright light and distorted sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zetsu watched in fear as his friend Tobi in two tailed form, ripped some ones heart out and toss it aside. Then a loud roar shook the field and the two looked up, feeling the power of their Biju, the two ran in the direction of the noise. Tobi quickly had five tails swinging around and he was covered in brown. The color disappeared and Tobi looked like a meerkat. He had large round ears, long legs and five long tails with a darker brown on the tips. Zetsu slowly took form of Yukimo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi saw a large rodent looking creature arrive at the scene. It had large round ears with a blue moon like figure on its head. Its belly was white while the rest of its body was yellow. Four tails swung around in the air as large whiskers twitched every second of two. Then a meerkat and a weasel appeared also. He then looked at his friend who was now taking his Bijus form. Brown body and black on the mouth, eyes, hooves and two tails laying low. He had a long black mane running down his head, neck and back. Itachi was also taking a different appearance as well as Pein, Kakuzu and Konan.

Itachi had black on both arms and legs. He also had five tails with dark brown tips. His ears had black on the outer part of them and he was looking like a cougar with five tails.

Kakuzu completely changed form from chakra surrounding his body to a two tailed white dog. He had a short muzzle like Deidara, a bright blue star on his forehead and a yellow diamond shaped figure on his chest.

Pein had four dog paws completed with dog legs, a beak, spiked coming out of his head, running down his neck and back with an orange like color of fur. His paws were white as five tails still hung low to the ground.

Konan was now completely white, with eight of her nine tails waging around in the air with cat whiskers and cat paws completed with a cats teeth.

Deidara roared as the other nine circled him. The sky went from an ocean blue, to a blood red, turning the sun black. Fuma arrived and was shocked. The world was in a place that looked like a negative zone. Instead of the ten kids almost in full form, he saw the actual Biju stand around each other, full height. Achizo turned to him, and landed on all fours, curling its lips showing deadly fangs. It was at least 100 feet tall and five tails rose in five different directions. Sabako roared up into the sky, making it echo for a long time. Komari looked down at Fuma and Kan and then growled. Electricity started building up and then exploded, electrocuting the two men.

"Calm my friend, we still need to take our ultimate forms."

Sabako growled in its low voice. Achizo stood back up on its two back legs and looked into the sky.

"Master Sabako, we should get things started."

Achizo said, turning to Sabako. Janalock chuckled.

"Yeah, we need to show these two not to mess with our little Jinjuriki."

Shalom said with a wicked smile as it raised all three of its tails, making a hologram appear. There stood the ten Jinjuriki kids in suspended animation.

"We should do a favor for them."

Shalom growled, making the hologram disappear.

"Let me do the honors."

Achizo said angrily.

"The red haired man did hurt my Jinjuriki kid. He's gonna pay."

Achizo continued.

"Stop being so nice to your host. He'll die anyways."

Sabako growled.

"And I thought he was immortal."

Achizo said with a grin.

"Stop chatting and lets get this thing over with."

Jumo said. Sabako sat in the middle of the circle and raised its ten tails high into the air. The rest did the same, going on like 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1. Then, a large sphere of light started collecting smaller spheres of light as it got larger.

"The worlds end is close."

Sabako said with a grin and howled. Katsune joined in with a roar, adding a hiss in it. Then Jumo joined with a loud roar. Komari joined with an angry hiss. Then Kayrago with an eagles call. Achizo with an angry roar, adding an angry squeak mixed with a hiss. Pheno with an eagles call as well. Shalom also howled. Janalock whinnied and Yukimo with an angry squeak mixed with a roar and a hiss. The light slowly shrank and the energy nearly destroyed the terrain they sat on. The shockwave blew around the world, causing tidal waves and large storms worse than hurricanes to appear. Then a bright light appeared at their feet.

"Halt."

Sabako commanded as the rest of the Biju stopped. The light then disappeared and there stood the ten Jinjuriki. They had one real tail of the Biju and they had their ears or mane like parts. Zetsu had a tail that looked like Yukimos and the others had the same thing but with their respective Bijus tail. Pein then looked up.

"We shall begin."

He said. Hidan and Deidara smirked and the two of them jumped into the air, readying enormous amounts of power. Sabako charged at Deidara as Achizo charged at Hidan. Pein motioned for the rest to attack and they did so, making their Biju charge at them. Once Deidara, Sabako, Hidan and Achizo collided, a bright light illuminated the field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lots of bright lights! Yay I'm done with this chapter! I think the next one will be the last and I'll try to make it as long and interesting as possible okay? Thanks! I'd like to see some reviews though! Bye!**

**Oh and here's the Akatsuki and their Biju if I didn't tell you in an earlier chapter.**

**Yukimo: Zetsu (you-kih-mO)**

**Janalock: Kisame (jah-na-lohck)**

**Shalom: Kakuzu (shah-lom)**

**Pheno: Sasori (feh-nO)**

**Achizo: Hidan (ah-chE-zO)**

**Kayrago: Pein (kA-rah-gO)**

**Komari: Tobi (kO-mah-rE)**

**Jumo: Itachi (joo-mO)**

**Katsune: Konan (cat-soo-nay)**

**Sabako: Deidara** **(sah-bah-kO)**


	12. Final battle

**Hi there, I'm back and I'm gonna write the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the light was gone, Hidan and Achizo were moving swiftly. Achizo sent electric bolts in Hidans direction while Hidan avoided them. Deidara and Sabako where running around the field, sending ice, electric, fire, wind, rock, and aura beams at each other. Pein quickly whipped up a gust that Kayrago avoided. The sphere Biju had been making was floating in mid air, slowly shrinking.

"We need to finish the sphere!"

Sabako yelled as he sent an ice beam at Deidara, who countered it with a fire one.

"But how? We've got these brats interfering with our time!"

Janalock said as it summoned huge boulders and flung them at Kisame.

"We have to use its power to win."

Komari said in its calm voice after dodging Tobis earthquake like move.

"But that's very dangerous!"

Sabako said. Deidara shot a fire beam at Sabako.

"Watch out!"

Pheno called as Sabako turned its attention to the beam and jumped out of the way just in time, only getting burned on the tip of its tail.

"Thanks Pheno."

Sabako huffed as it looked at the sphere.

"Are you sure Komari?"

Sabako asked. Komari grabbed Tobi by his arm and tossed him across the field.

"Yes, it's our only way."

Komari said. Achizo loaded a huge amount of electricity in a dark cloud that floated in the sky and released it. The bolt streaked across the sky, ripping through trees and finally striking Hidan. Konan looked up at the sound of electricity hitting the ground.

"Hidan?"

She called and turned to face Katsune as it shot a white beam at her.

"We need to keep them away from that sphere!"

Sasori called, pointing at the small ball of energy.

"But how would we do that?"

Itachi asked. Sasori stood there to think for a while.

"We need to do this."

Sasori said and transformed into an exact replica of Pheno but with only one tail.

"Good thinking un!"

Deidara called and transformed himself. Deidara extended a large paw out of the smoke and emerged, roaring at Sabako. The others did the same and continued their fight. Zetsu clawed at Yukimo as it grabbed his paw and kicked him in the face. Zetsu stumbled back and charged at Yukimo, loading a large metal arrow above his head. The arrow was complete and Zetsu stopped, making the metallic weapon shoot itself at amazing speeds. Yukimo quickly raised its two paws, summoning a large metal wall that caught the arrow. Yukimo smirked and kicked the wall, sending the arrow back at Zetsu who was hit in the arm. Zetsu fell down and Yukimo approached him slowly with a smile.

"Heh, weak."

It said and loaded a metal arrow like what Zetsu had done. It raised its paws and the arrow gathered power for the launch. Kisame quickly turned to look over his shoulder and see Zetsu on the ground.

"Zetsu!"

He yelled and galloped in his direction. Yukimos grin got wider.

"Here's where you die!"

Yukimo yelled as it threw its paws foreword, launching the arrow. A loud _'shunk'_ could be heard as blood splashed on Zetsu. Zetsu looked up to see Kisame shielding him.

"Kisame?"

Zetsu said a little dazed.

"We're a team man. Don't be too surprised."

Kisame coughed out and collapsed, turning back into his human self. Yukimo straightened itself and frowned.

"Hey, hey, you're lucky your friend shielded you there."

Yukimo said.

"Yukimo!"

Yukimo heard Shalom call. It turned to see Shalom pinned to the ground by a copy of itself with only one tail.

"I've gotta finish mine off, just hang in there!"

Yukimo called and turned to face Zetsu.

"Well, looks like I have to kill you now."

Yukimo said and stored up power for another arrow. It smirked and raised its paws again.

"_Now _it's the end."

It said. Just before Yukimo could launch the arrow, Yukimo fell foreword onto the ground, making the arrow fly into another direction and it was pinned.

"Shalom, what the h*ll!?"

Yukimo yelled angrily, but noticed that it wasn't the three tailed dog.

"Sorry, but I'm not your friend."

Kakuzu growled. Kakuzu then quickly jumped off, to avoid a barrage of huge icicles. Shalom had its three tails raised as semi sized icicles hovered over it.

"Come on, lets get this thing done with. No runnin'."

Shalom said and launched more icicles. Kakuzu dodged each one by one and growled. Shalom roared and Kakuzu was trapped in ice. He looked to the right and then to the left for any assistance, but saw none. Shalom approached Kakuzu lazily and smirked.

"You're gonna die now."

It said and summoned more icicles. The icicles circled around Kakuzu and stopped.

"DIE!!!"

Shalom yelled angrily as the ice Kakuzu was in melted and the icicles shot at him with high speeds, piercing him in many body parts. Blood slashed on Shaloms face as it grinned and howled in victory. Hidan turned and looked at the three tailed Biju angrily. He charged and pinned Shalom onto the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that you know?!"

Hidan yelled angrily, electricity starting to static around the two. Shalom looked up at him fearfully and then grinned.

"No."

Shalom said.

"You are!"

Shalom snarled angrily as icicles shot in Hidans direction. Hidan quickly dodged them and landed next to Zetsu. Kisame and Kakuzu had turned back into their normal bodies and were knocked unconscious and bleeding. Zetsu looked at Hidan sadly.

"What do we do?"

Zetsu asked.

"I'm not sure."

Hidan said. Yukimo, Janalock and Shalom surrounded the two.

"Your turn."

Janalock said as it summoned huge rocks. Shalom summoned its icicles and Yukimo had its metal arrow ready.

"I've been waiting for this time to come."

Yukimo said with a grin. Zetsu backed up a little, but was stopped by Shalom who was behind him. Shalom snarled at Zetsu the minute he backed into him and had an icicle pierce his back leg. Shalom froze Zetsu and had icicles circle Zetsu from above. The icicles stopped again and loaded for more power. Shalom roared and the icicles were flung. Zetsu helplessly looked up at the raining icicles above as he felt the ice melt. Zetsu closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come.

"Zetsu!"

He heard some one call and opened his eyes to see Tobi racing in his direction.

"Tobi!?"

He called confused as Tobi jumped above Zetsu and taking all ten of the icicles' blows. Tobi fell to the ground and he poofed back to normal with huge icicles sticking out of his back. Zetsu sorrowfully looked at Tobi.

"I've been protected too much."

He said and looked up angrily.

"It's my turn to protect you guys."

He said and charged at Shalom who growled and raised its tails. Zetsu loaded another metal arrow and charged it with power before launching it. Zetsu skidded to a stop, making the arrow launch at Shalom. Shalom roared as the arrow started to freeze and fall apart. The arrow broke into chunks of metal at Shaloms paws as Shalom looked at Zetsu.

"You know Yukimo is the weakest of us, so you're gonna lose anyways."

Shalom said and launched icicles at Zetsu again. Zetsu stood his ground and was pierced in the chest and shoulders. He coughed up blood and collapsed, turning back to normal. Shalom grinned.

"You kids are so weak!"

Shalom yelled, grinning.

"You lose so easily!"

Shalom continued.

Pheno lifted its wings and a huge fire started to swirl around Sasori. Two thin flames circled around him, allowing no escape no matter how easy it looked as a ring of fire roared at his feet. Pheno grinned as four large blue flames circled Sasori. Pheno then crossed its wins in front of its chest, making an X.

"Four flame!"

Pheno yelled as the four flames spat deadly flames at Sasori. Sasori flew into the sky, trying to out run the flames, but couldn't. Sasori barely got to the flame traps limit until the fire from the four flame caught him and burned him mercilessly. Sasori shrieked in pain as the fire burned through every inch of his body. Pheno then flew into the sky and above Sasori. Then Pheno stopped and then dived completely vertical. Pheno then had fire cover its body as two meteors were caught on fire, circling around it and two other meteors zigzagging in front of it. The flames on Sasori disappeared and then Sasori was hit by Phenos best move, Flame dive. The two collided with the ground and smoke erupted from the flames. Once the smoke cleared, Pheno jumped off of Sasoris body as it poofed back to normal. Sasori had terrible burns all over his body and large scrapes covering him. Pheno smirked and flew over to the sphere of energy where Yukimo, Janalock and Shalom sat. Achizo angrily sent electric bolts at Hidan. Achizo angrily stopped shooting lighting at Hidan and roared.

"Winds of thunder!!"

Achizo yelled into the sky. Hidan stood in his spot and saw five lights in the shape of triangles spinning around him. The lights soon stopped spinning around him and they started to spark dangerously with electricity.

"This could get bad."

Hidan said as he looked at the lights. The lights then shot electricity at Hidan. Achizo smiled at this and laughed.

"You see, this is one of my best moves!"

Achizo yelled. The electricity continued to come out of the lights.

"Now do you see my power!? You kids are no match!"

Achizo continued. Achizo then roared, making the electricity stronger and more painful. Hidan shrieked in pain like Sasori had. Then was head butt out of the electricity. He hit the ground and quickly looked up to see Deidara in the electricity.

"I'm not gonna…let anyone…else…LOSE!!"

Deidara said, yelling the last word, making the lights blow away. Achizo protected its face with its arms as the shockwave blew through the field.

Kayrago let out an angry screech of hatred as it whipped up a huge tornado. Pein stood on his hind legs and whipped his left arm to the right and the right to the left, making large air blades fly at the tornado, destroying it.

"I'm not gonna lose to you!"

Kayrago yelled angrily as it whipped up a strong gust that picked Pein up off of his feet. Pein then flipped in mid air, whipping his tail all the way around, making the wind blow in two different directions. Pein landed on the ground and sat down.

"You think that I'm not good enough!?"

Kayrago yelled angrily and whipped up more wind.

"You've got quite the temper."

Pein said with a smirk.

"How dare you!"

Kayrago yelled and charged. Pein smirked.

"Now Konan!"

Pein yelled as Konan jumped in front of Kayrago and slashed its face. Kayrago yelled in pain as Konan jumped to Peins side.

"Good job."

Pein said.

"No problem."

Konan said raising a paw. Kayrago looked up at the two.

"Katsune."

Kayrago called as the large nine tailed cat jumped next to it.

"Yes?"

Katsune asked.

"We need to beat these two."

Kayrago said as Katsune nodded.

"Let me."

Katsune said as it loaded a bright beam and shot it. Konan wasn't paying attention as the beam approached her.

"Konan!"

Pein yelled as Konan quickly looked up to see the large beam only 8 yards from her. Pein then jumped in front of her, getting hid on the side. Pein flew into Konan and the two crashed into a tree. Pein transformed back to normal a few seconds after the crash. Konan looked up at Katsune. She glared at the large cat and charged. Katsune lazily got into a fighting stance and loaded another beam. Konan didn't bother to get out of the way and continued running. Katsune launched the beam at Konan. Konan sped up and as the beam reached her, Konan focused chakra to her paws and ran on top of the beam. Katsunes eyes widened as it snapped its mouth shut, making the beam disappear. Konan appeared in front of Katsune and slashed at Katsunes face. Katsune quickly pulled its head back, making Konan swipe air. Katsune quickly shot foreword and scratched Konan on her face. Konan backed up and was quickly attacked by Kayrago who flung air blades at her. She transformed back to normal and collapsed onto the ground.

Itachi growled at Jumo who was making earthquakes. Itachi had jumped up and above the ground, trying to avoid the quakes.

"Darn it, I need back up."

Itachi huffed as he looked around to see only Hidan and Deidara. He sighed and made an earthquake. Jumo jumped up and when it hit the ground, an earthquake erupted. Itachi fell down because he didn't jump in time.

"Come on."

Jumo said and approached Itachi.

"I wouldn't do that."

Itachi said and made a large tremor. Jumo stumbled to the ground and struggled to stand up. Itachi launched himself at Jumo and bit it on the neck. Jumo roared and the earth shook below them. Itachi let go and backed away. Jumo growled and charged a red beam. Itachi looked at Jumo who was standing 2 yards away from him. Not very smart. Itachis eyes widened as Jumo released the beam, striking Itachi straight in the face. The beam hitting Itachis face made a huge explosion. Smoke flew in every direction, covering every ones field of vision. The smoke disappeared and Itachi lay on the ground back to normal lying on the ground.

"Itachi!"

Deidara called. Jumo smirked and walked over to the sphere.

"I guess we can use the sphere now. We can always make another one."

Sabako said and grabbed the sphere out of the air with its two front paws. Sabako smiled at the energy the sphere gave.

"Ah, such beauty."

Sabako said as it raised the sphere into the air.

"You kids will witness the power of the sphere of Amaroke (ah-mah-rock)."

Sabako said with a grin. The sphere started glowing brightly. Hidan and Deidara looked at the sphere.

"What are they gonna do?"

Hidan asked.

"I don't know un."

Deidara said. Sabako howled as the sphere went blindingly white, making the field disintegrate. The trees burned in a second and the ashes disappeared. The ground turned an ashy black and got very fragile, making it hard to stand on. The ground suddenly collapsed, making their battle field look like a black Canyon.

"What's going on?"

Hidan asked. Deidara looked around, seeing their allies on large platforms that were falling apart.

"Get the others un!"

Deidara yelled as he jumped to a platform and grabbed Zetsu, Tobi and Kakuzu. Hidan jumped to another platform, grabbing Sasori and Kisame and then jumping to another, grabbing Pein and Konan. Deidara jumped to another grabbing Itachi and jumping back to their stable platform, setting their friends down.

"How do we attack?"

Hidan asked. Deidara didn't respond. Instead, he was looking at Sabako who was taking its ultimate form. Sabakos red marks were expanding and splitting into smaller patterns allover Sabakos body. It now had red marks on its back legs. Sabako looked at Deidara and Hidan.

"You two are gonna die."

Sabako growled. Sabako roared into the sky and the small sphere slowly disappeared. Hidan was growling at Sabako and then felt an extreme pain. Hidan growled and started loosing energy. A black aura surrounded him as he panted. Then Hidan stood up on his hind legs as a yellow chakra shot up into the air. Deidara looked at Hidan.

"Hidan?"

Deidara asked worriedly. The yellow chakra dissolved in the air and Hidan collapsed onto the ground back to normal. Deidara looked fearfully at Sabako and the other Biju.

"What did you do?"

Deidara yelled. Sabako grinned and howled into the sky. The howl echoed darkly in the sky for a minute or two. Deidara continued to look at Sabako in fear. He would lose without his friends. Deidara sat on the ground and sighed.

"I give up."

He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

Sabako said with a grin.

"I said I give up!"

Deidara yelled. Sabako laughed.

"I thought you weren't gonna lose!"

Sabako said. Deidara didn't bother to look up at Sabako and say something. Sabako instructed for the other Biju to remake the sphere of Amaroke. Deidara poofed back to normal and fell to his knees. Deidara stared at the ground and sighed heavily. He then heard something shuffle on the ground. Deidara looked up to see Zetsu up.

"Deidara."

Zetsu said. Kisame then got up.

"We saw what happened."

Kisame said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidan watched a small sphere in a large blank place. The small sphere showed what was happening. What was he supposed to do? Hidan sighed and watched Deidara give up sadly. He swallowed hard and sighed again. His eyes widened when he saw Zetsu get up and then Kisame. Hidan couldn't help it. He had to touch the sphere. It was a little out of reach so he bent foreword. A little more…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Deidara, we need to get that sphere. I noticed that if we use it, the sphere would get rid of the Biju."

Kisame said as Sasori sat up.

"But won't that kill us un?"

Deidara asked.

"No."

Zetsu said. Deidara sighed out of relief. Then Hidan and Kakuzu sat up. Slowly the rest of the group awoke.

"We need the best teamwork we can use."

Kakuzu said. Deidara looked at the group and smiled.

"Okay."

He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed and the group was fighting their respective Biju. Zetsu huffed in exhaustion. Yukimo was scraped and bleeding.

_Good luck_

Zetsu huffed and stood up, remembering Deidaras words.

**Flashback**

"Okay you guys, we need to separate the Biju as far as possible. 10 miles to be the least."

Sasori said as he looked at the group as they nodded. Deidara looked at the group as well.

"Okay you guys, we need to get things done quickly okay?"

Sasori continued. The group nodded again.

"Now we need to depart."

Sasori said and stood up. He raised his hand to his chest and made a fist.

"Take on your own Biju."

Sasori finally said after a minute of silence. The group stood up. Just before everyone left Deidara gave them a sad look.

"If any of us don't make it, we'll make sure we will remember you guys okay? We're a team."

Deidara said, not saying his un. He knew it wasn't necessary to say it during the most nerve wrecking time. Hidan smiled and put an arm around Kakuzu.

"Promise!"

He said with a grin and looked at Kakuzu.

"Promise."

Kakuzu said. Sasori and Deidara smiled.

"Promise."

They said in unison. Zetsu and Tobi smiled as well.

"Promise."

They also said in unison.

"Promise."

Pein and Konan said together.

"Promise."

Itachi and Kisame said nodding. Deidara turned around in the direction he was going to lead Sabako and looked over his shoulder.

"Good luck."

He said before jumping off. The group separated in the directions they were going to lead their foes.

**End Flashback**

Zetsu raised his hand and a large metal arrow appeared. The arrow wasn't silver though, it was gold. The ultimate version of the metal arrow. Yukimos eyes widened.

"That's...!"

Yukimo started.

"Yes."

Zetsu said.

"The golden metal arrow."

Zetsu continued and threw his hand foreword. The arrow plunged in Yukimos direction and flew through its chest and through its heart. Zetsu smiled, covered in blood.

"You're done for."

Zetsu said and walked in the direction of where the group departed from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame looked at the large horse as it struggled to stand. Kisame looked up into the sky.

_Good luck._

Kisame smiled and two large black boulders appeared. Janalock looked up at Kisame.

"You…"

It started but couldn't finish.

"This fight's officially over."

Kisame said and the two large boulders were flung in Janalocks direction, crushing the horse under the weight of the large rocks. Kisame took a deep breath and started to walk back to the platform they departed at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shalom looked into the sky, making large icicles and flinging them at Kakuzu. Kakuzu dodged the large ice spears and sent completely clear icicles at Shalom who dodged them.

"I don't have enough energy left."

Shalom huffed. Kakuzu sent a large clear icicle at Shalom.

_Good luck._

Shalom smiled.

"About time I died."

It said and took the hit. The icicle drove through Shaloms heart and Shalom died with a smile on its face. Kakuzu approached the dead Biju.

"It actually wanted to die."

Kakuzu mumbled to himself. He then looked into the sky. It was slowly turning back to its normal color. Kakuzu sighed and walked in the direction where the group separated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pheno collapsed on the ground, panting.

"I can't beat him!"

Pheno said. Sasori looked at Pheno. The group had found loopholes to their fights and used them to their advantage. Pheno angrily looked at Sasori.

"Go on! Kill me! I don't care! Master Sabako will destroy you though!"

Pheno yelled.

_Good luck._

Sasori pointed a finger calmly at Pheno and Phenos body burst into flames.

"Good bye."

Sasori said. Phenos body turned to ash and scattered across the field. Sasori took a deep breath and looked up into the sky. Sasori finally focused his attention to returning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidan looked at Achizo. The large rodent was clinging to life by a thread.

_Good luck._

Hidan sent electric bolts at Achizo.

"You can't kill master Sabako!"

Achizo yelled as the electricity hit it.

"Master Sabako will kill you stupid kids!"

Achizo continued.

"Believe me! You're gonna die!"

Achizo said with crazed eyes as its body disintegrated from the electricity's heat. Hidan looked at Achizos ashes.

"Your master Sabako won't make it."

He simply said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein tossed air blades at the fallen Biju. But it was still alive. Kayrago was taking every hit Pein threw at it. Pein continued to toss air blades at it as Kayragos body started to fall apart.

_Good luck._

Pein made the final blow with an orange air blade. The blade cut straight through Kayragos body and sliced its heart in half.

"Master Sabako will make you pay…"

It said weakly. Pein watched the Biju take its final breath and die. Pein snorted.

"Sabako's not gonna make it."

Pein said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobi made small tremors as the large meerkat collapsed due to loss of balance and exhaustion.

_Good luck._

Tobi looked around and then watched the large meerkat shout at him in anger.

"Master Sabako is gonna make you pay!"

It said.

"He's gonna kill you! You're not strong enough!"

Komari continued.

"Sabako is gonna be beaten by Deidara."

Tobi said. Komari took its final breath and yelled angrily.

"You'll see! Master Sabako will kill you! All of you! You'll see…"

Komari said as its voice faded as it died slowly. Tobi looked at the dead Biju.

"You're master isn't gonna make it."

Tobi said and walked off.

"Okay Deidara, you have to beat Sabako."

Tobi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi watched the large cougar stumble to the ground. Jumo stood again and collapsed to the ground.

"You're though, but master Sabako is tougher."

Jumo said panting. Itachi approached the large Biju.

_Good luck._

Itachi made a large earthquake that cracked the ground in half, making Jumo fall into the large gap. Itachi then closed the gap, obviously killing the Biju.

"It's over."

Itachi said and walked away.

"Sabako's going down."

Itachi said and broke into a sprint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan jumped away from Katsune as it collapsed.

"You're…strong."

It said. Konan took out a kunai.

_Good luck._

"Go on. Kill me."

Katsune said. Konans eyes widened.

"Don't hesitate."

Katsune continued. Konan cautiously walked up to the cat, making sure that it wasn't a trick.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna lash out at ya."

Katsune said.

"I'm gonna die anyways."

Katsune continued. Konan sliced Katsunes chest open and sliced Katsunes heart in half. She watched the Biju close its eyes with a smile on its face. Konan sighed heavily and looked up into the sky. It was a dark blue. Sabako was the only one left to destroy and everything would be back to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabako roared as it tossed Deidara across the rocky ground. Deidara barely caught the edge of the cliff and clung to it. Sabako approached Deidara and raised its head in triumph.

"Ha! You actually thought that you could beat me!?"

Sabako roared.

"Good bye."

It said with a grin. Deidara closed his eyes. Instead of being knocked off of the cliff, Deidara heard Sabako roar. Deidara opened his eyes to see Hidan electrocuting it and Itachi holding it down with his earth moves. The whole group was there. Deidara climbed back up and stood.

"See Sabako? I told you that teamwork and peace is better that solo and hatred."

Deidara said. Sasori nodded.

"Lets use our final move."

Deidara said. Zetsu charged a metal beam. Kisame a rock beam, Kakuzu an ice beam, Sasori a fire beam, Hidan an electric beam, Pein a wind like beam, Tobi a mud beam, Itachi an earth beam and Konan a bright white beam. Deidara loaded an aura beam.

"Sabako, world peace is within our reach."

Deidara said. Sabakos eyes widened as all of the beams were fired. The last thing heard from Sabako was a loud yell of pain and everything exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara sat up. He was in the canyon like field that they fought on. But everything wasn't in a negative like zone. Everything was back to normal. Deidara smiled and sat up right. The others finally awoke soon after and sat up as well.

"That was awesome."

Hidan said with a smile. Everyone was just fine. Only some scrapes and bruises.

"World peace has arrived."

Deidara said. He stood up and looked into the sky. Deidara transformed into a wolf as well as the others and gave a howl of victory all together that echoed into the sky endlessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wow, that was LONG!!! I'd like to see a lot of reviews! If so, I might make a sequel if any of you would like one! I'd like to wake up to at least 15 reviews and I'll review yours! I'd like to read a good fic after this! This one took three hours! Okay, bye!**


End file.
